


Desperate Measures

by awildneko



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge Works [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildneko/pseuds/awildneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup really doesn't want to go on the blind date Youngjae set up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

Perhaps climbing out of the first floor* common room window wasn’t one of his smartest ideas, but desperate measures can be called for when wanting to escape from a certain persistent – especially when that senior is trying to set Jongup up on a blind date. Jongup may have also had to hurriedly bribe Junhong into keeping his whereabouts a secret with offers of buying him lunch all of next week (desperate times), but it would still be worth it if he could only stay hidden from Youngjae’s gaze.

  
He can hear Youngjae now through the still open window, his voice so loud that everyone on the first floor can probably hear him. Thank goodness he doesn’t think to look below the window sill and towards the drainpipe where Jongup is currently clinging on for dear life.

  
“Hey – are you alright up there?”

  
Oh great. Now someone else is trying to talk to him. Maybe if he pretends that he didn’t hear they’ll leave him alone…

  
“Do you want a hand getting down?”

  
(Lady Luck just isn’t on his side today).

  
He sneaks a glance over his shoulder at the perpetrator, catching sight of a face that looks both amused and bemused.

  
“Thank you for your unnecessary concern, but I’ve got this.” The words come out with more gruffness than he’d intended – probably due to how most of his energy is currently being spent on holding himself upright.

  
“Okay..” the voice sounds less than certain, but Jongup simply ignores them, stretching out one of his legs to try and find a good foothold to start the climb down. He might just have slipped a bit, but that’s to be expected when blindly climbing down a wall.

  
“If you move your foot to the right by about two inches, there’s a ledge that you can use.” So apparently the guy from before hasn’t left yet. Jongup would complain, however as he reluctantly follows the given instructions, he finds that they actually prove somewhat helpful. Not that he’d admit that to the weird stranger. Instead he remains silent, shuffling down with the assistance of the husky and deep voice from below.

  
Wait, what? He is _definitely_ _not_ thinking that this guy’s voice is sexy. Absolutely no-

  
‘Oof’

  
He absolutely did not just lose his footing and fall the last metre or so onto the ground. The lack of pain he feels can only confirm this, because falling from such a distance onto rough ground has got to hurt, right?

  
“Umm..could you get off me please?”

  
Well then, that explains it.

  
He hurriedly jumps up from where it appears he landed on weird stranger dude (who _doesn’t_ have a sexy voice), his cheeks reddening from the embarrassment he had hoped he could avoid feeling.

  
“Sorry, are you okay?” he asks, more out of reflex than anything else.

  
Once sexy voiced stranger has finished dusting himself off, he turns to Jongup and flashes him a blindingly bright smile. “Ah I’m fine – it was my fault anyway..for standing right there….” He points to the spot in question, where the pebbled path is now a mess.

  
Awkwardly Jongup doesn’t respond for a few seconds – totally not because that bright smile had thrown him off or anything – and the weird stranger seems to take it upon himself to carry on the conversation by himself.

  
“It’s not every day that you see someone scaling down the side of a University building – what were you doing up there?” the guy is now glancing up at said building – Jongup follows his gaze and finds that the first floor common room does seem a rather fair distance away from the ground….

  
“Ummm…it’s kind of strange and complicated.” Jongup admits, scratching the back of his head it hits him how much of a stupid idea it was to try and climb out that window – even if it was to escape Youngjae.

  
“I love strange and complicated! I mean…you look somewhat distressed and I could listen and see if I can help out if I can. I’m Yongguk by the way.”

  
Now its stranger dude’s turn to blush, and it’s kinda cute.

  
Jongup’s memory suddenly decides to start replaying the entire fiasco that caused him to seek escape through the common room window, paralysing his thoughts with a fear of Youngjae finding him out here. It wouldn’t take long for his persistent hyung to descend the stairs and take his search for Jongup outside. And they’re stood right out in the open!

  
He really needs to get out of here – fast.

  
“Alright – let’s go to the trees over there!” he suggests with much more enthusiasm than anything he’s previously said to the other. He grabs Yongguk’s wrist and tugs him along behind him at a fast walk, oblivious to the other’s surprise and slight concern at his abrupt actions.

  
Once they are hidden in the shelter of the trees, Jongup starts to relax, letting go of Yongguk.

  
Realising what a fool he must have looked just now, he hurriedly apologises.

  
“ – oh and my name’s Jongup. First year Dance and Theatrical Arts student.” He adds as an afterthought.

  
Seemingly satisfied with the combined apology and introduction, Yongguk flashes that sun filled smile again and Jongup finds himself needing to sit down; a conveniently placed tree branch allows him to do just that.

  
It turns out that Yongguk is in his final year at the University (a senior to both Jongup and Youngjae), studying both Philosophy and Music.

  
Being a music lover himself, Jongup finds that he is curious about how the two subject’s go together.

  
“Well..” Yongguk chuckles (it’s such a nice sound) “..I’ve found that music is an essential element in my life, as well as others, and I’d really like to use my music as a platform to spread meaningful messages – just like some other musicians and other artists that I’m currently studying.” His lips curve into a smile as he talks about his passions, and Jongup gets the feeling that Yongguk will achieve all his goals and contribute so much.

  
He suddenly feels like his own trivial problems and dreams of dancing are a little underwhelming in comparison.

  
However, Yongguk turns out to be a great listener, who seems genuinely interested in what Jongup has to say, and eager to hear Jongup’s stories – even all the stuff about Youngjae’s stupid blind date. He even admits to Yongguk about his sexuality, but the other doesn’t even bat an eyelid. Jongup can’t help but be thankful when he meets people who are so accepting.

   
“So, what you’re saying is that you don’t want to be forced into dating someone just because it’s what’s expected?”

  
Jongup nods. “Yeah, I mean, sure it would be nice one day, but I’m also perfectly happy by myself and with the way things are. I just want things to happen naturally. But Youngjae…he seems to think I need someone.” He sighs, but then he hears the now familiar soft laugh of Yongguk next to him. Looking at Yongguk, he feels a giggle threatening to escape him too.

  
Man, he hasn’t laughed that much in ages.

  
Once they’ve calmed down a little, they start to speak quietly again. Jongup complains some more about Youngjae’s frequent antics that involve dragging Jongup into unwanted situations, and Yongguk tells a few tales of his roommate, Himchan, who seems to also have a similar level of persistence as Youngjae.

  
“It’s just my thoughts, so you don’t have to agree..” Yongguk starts, “…but you could just go along to this date, since it’s already been set up and everything. You never know – you might even like the guy.” He sends a grin Jongup’s way. “And if you don’t, you can tell your friend exactly that, as well as what you’ve told me just now.”

  
Jongup scrunches up his nose. He doesn’t want to give into Youngjae like that.

  
Yongguk simply shrugs. “Like I said, that’s just what I think. But it’s your heart that you gotta follow.”

  
They soon say their goodbyes, and on the way back to his dorm Jongup finds himself thinking about Yongguk’s words. Maybe he could just go along to the date – it didn’t mean anything right? He laughs and flops back on his bed, feeling ridiculous that he was now even considering it.

  
Before he can properly make up his mind, he’s already responded to Youngjae’s twenty texts and ten missed calls to let him know that he’s going to go. Youngjae’s response is immediate, and includes a smiley that feels more like a threat than just a statement of happiness. He better start getting ready to avoid whatever the threat could mean.

  
Standing outside the restaurant Youngjae told him to go to, Jongup tries to gather the courage to just step inside and find his date. He’s changed into his nice blue jeans and a clean white shirt, and he feels pretty good, but that doesn’t stop the nervousness from creeping him.

  
What if Youngjae set him up with a crazy person? Even worse, what if it’s someone he knows from his classes – that would be so awkward. Youngjae had assured him it was no one he knew, but still…he couldn’t trust that hyung entirely.

  
Taking a deep breath, he steps inside, looking around for a guy with the blue jacket Youngjae had said his blind date would be wearing. He spots someone matching the description over by the window. They’re currently looking outside, so Jongup can’t see much of what they look like yet.

  
He approaches them with a shy smile. “Hi…are you Youngjae’s friend?” he asks.

  
When his date turns around and Jongup blanches.

  
The man flashes him a blindingly bright smile and reaches for his hand.

  
“I was really hoping you’d come.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the Blind Date prompt (if you hadn't guessed!). I know it's somewhat cliche and predictable, but I liked this idea and I also kind of like how it turned out! The part I'm unsure of is Yongguk's explanation about his choice of courses aha. Let me know what you think!
> 
> *In American English, second floor


End file.
